Daddy
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: I didn't really know if I was ready to be a father... But considering the fact that Ally is giving birth at the moment, I don't think I have much of a choice.


**Hi! So it's been a while...but I've been super busy with school and music and those two things are a priority. Honestly though, I can't wait until summer and then I'll be writing a whole lot more!**

**To those of you who've been spamming my PM inbox with demands for the WYDATS update (You know who you are ;] ) IT'S COMING! Hopefully this upcoming SUNDAY. We'll have to see.  
**

**This lovely little oneshot goes out to** a cold day in december **who is honestly incredible. If you haven't read her stories...they're like some of the best on this entire archive. Read them now. And Sophie I hope you like this! If not, I can always write another one...**

**Disclaimer: **We're all pretty smart here. I think you'll be able to tell what I own and what I don't own.

* * *

**Daddy**

"I hate you Austin Moon!" Ally's scream is heard as she has a grip on my hand so tight, it's turning purple. I resist the urge to scream because I feel that might just upset her. Apparently, I don't have the right to be in pain right now.

So, what exactly am I doing here, letting Ally squeeze the life out of my hand? Well, I guess I should just start at the beginning…

_Flashback_

_I threw my keys on the granite counter top. It had been a stressful day of recording. Files had been lost, screaming had been initiated. An assistant or two had been fired. Definitely not my best day. Now all I wanted to do was curl up on the couch and fall asleep listening to 'McFly' or 'The Killers'._

_As I walked down the hall, I noticed the bathroom door was open. Being that Ally kept the house in an organized manner 24/7, the bathroom door never just stayed opened. So, curiously, I peeked inside and saw Ally standing over the sink with a chunk of hair in her mouth._

"_Ally?" I said and she turned around, one hand over her heart._

"_God Austin you scared me!" she said laughing nervously. She then seemed to remember something and shoved another chunk of hair in her mouth. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked and she met my eyes, a nervous grin on her face. She then held up what I assumed was a pregnancy test. My eyes went wide._

"_I'm pregnant," she whispered. At first I took a minute or two to process it. Pregnant means…baby right? _

_But before I knew it she was in my arms and we were laughing and screaming and calling everyone we knew. We were just generally excited. Nothing could get any better than this._

Now, would I have been excited if I knew what pregnancy really was all about? If I knew about waking up at 5 am to go out and buy chocolate covered clams or pickles wrapped in pancakes? If I knew about the crying and the hitting? I most definitely didn't know anything about child birth either.

Nothing prepares you for the birthing room. It's a room covered in pictures of smiling, peaceful looking babies with full heads of hair and happy families who don't seem to have a problem in the world. The room seems like it should be a quiet place but it's always full of screaming mothers and children.

Oh, and then there's the doctors. There are three in total. One of them stands on the side, holding a towel ready. Yeah, sure like that's really gonna help when my hand falls off and my baby pops out of my wife!

Then the other two are standing…well you know where. One is obviously concentrating, otherwise he's just sticking his tongue out and scrunching up his eyes for fun.

The last one is standing to the right of the concentrating one. She told me her name was Mary earlier, but I don't want to refer to her as that. If I do that, then it becomes personal. And when it becomes personal, it becomes real. And if it becomes real, then I may possibly have a panic attack.

"C'mon Als, one more push, the baby's close," the head doctor says and I give him a glare although my scrubs probably don't make me look that intimidating. Als was _my_ nickname for Ally. Not his.

Ally lets out a noise that sounds something like a dying werewolf and a squealing duck as she follows the doctor's orders.

I'm concentrating on her face and only her face, making sure she's ok. While doing this I'm sure I'm probably missing out on the whole thing which I'll regret later but for now…

I'm scared.

Scared that within seconds they'll hand me that tiny baby that will look something like one of the many dolls already set up in her room. Except she'll be pink and messy and screaming. And I'll cradle the baby in my arms and then I'll know it's not just me and Ally alone in the house anymore because there is another living breathing human there. And then I'll have to look at the baby, and the baby will open its tiny eyes, and it will raise its tiny hand to grasp mine, and my heart will melt, and-

I can't deal with that. I suddenly start hyperventilating. If I look at that baby, I'll be committed forever. I won't be just Austin anymore, I'll be Dad, Daddy, etc.

"Excuse me Mr. Moon?" The doctor who was holding the towel asks. I suddenly break my concentration from Ally's tired face.

And there she is with the towel. But now, the towel is wrapped around the baby. _My _baby.

And then here comes the most important moment of my life so far. I think I'm going to cry. I'm just going to run out of the room and start rocking back and forth in a corner and-

"Congratulations Mr. Moon, you are now the proud father of a beautiful baby girl."

She puts the baby in my arms and I really see her for the first time. Her eyes are closed, and she's taking deep breaths, but she's beautiful. I caress her face gently and her eyes pop open. Those beautiful grey eyes that are flickering around wildly as they try to identify me. She has wisps of dark hair already on top of her head.

I can't believe how well she fits in my arms. It's almost like she was made to be there. She's reaching her arms up towards me, trying to touch my face.

"Austin?" Ally's voice asks weakly beside me.

"Hmm?" I say, but I can't even bring myself to look at her. I'm too lost looking into the baby's eyes. I can't even call her my daughter yet, she's not quite real enough. She looks as though a small breeze could come in through the window and sweep her away from me. I hold her a bit tighter at the thought.

"Can I.." her voice falters but I understand. She wants to hold the baby, and I can hardly blame her. I slowly transition her into the arms of Ally, who is now crying tears of happiness rather than pain. I don't know how, but the baby looks even more beautiful in Ally's pale arms.

Ally looks at me, a radiant smile is on her face. I realize my features are frozen, so I relax them and feel my own dopey grin forming on my face.

_Daddy…_I suppose it's not _that_ bad.

* * *

**Eh, Not my best, but I liked it. So, let me know what you think!**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT:** MysteryMe317 **has a contest called the 'Best Austin and Ally Story of 2012!' The nominations end on the 19th and I would like to thank anyone who nominated my stories! It means a lot!**

**And on another important note, WHO HAS SEEN THE NEW PROMO FOR GIRL FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS?! ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?!  
**

**And lastly, if you all visit www. PortraitMagazine .net (Without the spaces) they're having a contest for the best couple and Austin and Ally are nominated! And I think at one point we were at number 6 or 7 but now we're number 10! So guys, PLEASE, Vote! And spread word around! Voting ends on the 15th so GO GO GO! ;)  
**

**Thank you guys so much!  
**

**Keep Reading!  
**

**~When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out  
**


End file.
